Even the littlest of things
by Hurrdicane
Summary: A mix of different short stories ranging from genres all around. It revolves around my favourite pairing: NiChu. Subtle hints of other pairings may come about, though not often. M rated in case things get out of my control. Chapter three: Holding their hands. (Currently doing a 30 day OTP challenge for a special someone!) (Do R&R. Leave a critique if you would like.)
1. Slight changes

It was of course known to most that for one: Honda Kiku did not like the unwanted touch of a person—he would rather much appreciate the humble space only a few up until now managed to keep between.

He also currently have a lover. He was Chinese. Given the name of Wang Yao, whom is too one of the few so far. They were both destined to be; at least that is what Yao would repeatedly tease about every time he grasped the chance to.

And sure enough, for some reason, it made Kiku's heart skip rhythmically for a moment or two. Though often, when he calms down, he usually nod slowly in response as he nervously fiddled with his own slender fingers. Even if the response Yao recieves from the younger man were somewhat weak, it still made Yao's heart melt warmly no matter what.

Many who knows Kiku would inquire Yao how he was able to stay with him for such long timing, but sometimes, well actually, most of the times, it puzzled Yao greatly. He just has long-lived emotions for Kiku—which is by what Yao defines love as.

In addition to Yao, as the ticking time swiftly passes by, he himself would start to notice some slight changes in Kiku's everyday action.

For starters, he would always used to neatly place his items in _his _part of the room while Yao places his in opposite sides. Kiku would refer Yao's things as ''your'' or ''yours'' while he refers to his things as ''mine'' but never ''ours'' or even ''our''.

Yao was obviously upset about it at times, but soon overcame it and got used to it. Then, it was only about a month ago when Yao swore he accidentally heard the word ''our'' escape from Kiku's sweet tender lips when Kiku requested for the hairdryer on an early Sunday morning. He was shocked, but he let it slide away. Soon, he heard Kiku saying the single word ''our'' much often.

Somehow, because of that finally used word, he felt more loved. More secure too if needed to say.

Two weeks after that ''incident'', he begun to notice that Kiku, would move closer of a centimeter everyday getting closer to Yao as they lay down on the futon at dark hours. The futon they shared was quite vast, thus making Kiku sleep nearer to the rear before.

As for now, Yao can't wait for the night when Kiku is comfortable enough to fall asleep in his arms like the olden days.

* * *

**A/N:I made this short little fiction since I was bored yet inspired. Hey, I noticed how my writing did improve, I feel so proud of it :D.  
**_**x**__ sometimes I wonder if I will ever update my other stories __**x  
****x **but for now I would stick to making short stories. **x**  
_


	2. Agreement

**A/N: I was going to do something else for you on your birthday but something made me change my ideas to this instead. So, 30 day OTP challenge as in 30 chapters full of NiChu dedicated to you, Misshongkong. **

**I'll be quick with this. I'll update everyday for the next one month, if there's any type of AU you'd like message me, thank you. I'm not sure what else to say because I'm hella tired, anyway haPPY BIRTHDAY YO.**

* * *

_Pairing: Japan x China._

Rating: K.

_Prompt: Day one- agreement. _

* * *

A mixture of ideas from both parties has been able to manage to give the two an idea that not one has probably came up with before.

They had clashed their own Japanese and Chinese cultures together, thus enabling to form their concept. It was a sudden thought that the two wanted to do, and it seemed like they were delightfully pleased by this.

'Mochi mooncake' is to what they refer it to, and of course by simply looking at the title of the delicacy they have made would have given anybody at least a quite obvious hint to what it is.

Kiku and Yao have bickered over this; little arguments and debates flying around the enclosed room the pair have settled in as they worked on their idea.

But for now there is one thing they would like to agree on doing—starting out with the recipe.

* * *

**A/N: Mooncakes are delicious but do you know how high the calorie count is? Jesus... Anyway, mochi mooncake is another name for this pairing that a few other friends and me were discussing on.**


	3. Holding their hands

_Pairing: Japan x China._

_Rating: K._

_Prompt: Day two- holding their hands_

* * *

He loved such days like these.

Kiku's hand was lightly holding onto his own, though the level of intimacy was on a low due to the woolen gloves they had to wear. Snow was slowly descending from the cloudy skies, in fact it is still undeniably cold in spite the matter that the two of them were already wrapped up by many layers of fabric. And whilst walking their way downtown, Yao had to casually remind himself of how adorable his lover looked with his newly bought scarf which elegantly looped around his neck. Kiku's also sensitive skin made his cheeks redden up in said condition, making it look as if he was blushing, and Yao liked it very much, even if he had not yet teased Kiku on it.

It is true that they have been walking for quite awhile already. Furthermore, Yao could hear the uncontrollable rumbles bellowing from his hungry stomach.

Kiku has taken a quick notice to them, ''shall we go eat, Yao-san?'' he inquired. Yao smiled in return, along with a small squeeze to Kiku's soft palm to answer his question.

So they idly made their way to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

**A/N: /)u(\ shucky darn.**

Fluff is unbelievably hard to write, especially if you don't want to over do it. Honestly my only specialty is humour but I have my highest of doubts anyone wants a freaking crack fan fiction suddenly.


	4. Complaints

_Pairing: Japan x China_

Prompt: complains. 

* * *

''You're boring,'' was the first word Yao had to mention after a long and somewhat peaceful day. The pair spent the whole afternoon together; Kiku was rushing through his own stacks of paperwork while Yao sat there watching him since he had already done his.

"Hmm?'' Kiku sighed, turning himself around to face Yao. He raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused as he said, ''I may be boring, but, I am your boyfriend, aren't I?''

And Yao had nothing to complain about Kiku from that day on.

* * *

**A/N: Finally got my computer back. This took me 3 minutes, forgive me if there's any mistakes. Good bye.**


End file.
